Rob
Rob Robinson V is one of the five members of the Gym Buddies. He is one of Liz's two love interests and has a major crush on her. He is the only junior in the Gym Buddies (2010-2011). Appearance Normal Appearance Rob has dark brown, messy hair and slate grey eyes. He is always seen wearing a black hoodie and denim jeans. He wears black and white shoes. His hair is often referred to by his friends as "hippie hair". Gym wear During gym class, Rob is still seen in his signature black hoodie. The only difference is he wears black shorts. Other Clothing When not seen in his signature hoodie (which is quite rare), Rob is wearing a green t-shirt with gold lettering, particularly a school shirt. He is also shown wearing beige cargo shorts on occasion. Prom Apparel In the episode Go With Me?, ''Rob takes Liz to the junior prom. He goes to the prom in a tuxedo with a midnight blue tie to match Liz's dress. He also combs his hair for the first time in the series, as it is shown to be less messy than it usually appears. "Our Final Goodbyes" Appearance In the series finale, Rob's hair is shown to be messier than it normally is. He wears a torn, red headband around his forehead, and he wears Bear's collar around his wrist. He wears a torn, plain black tee and camoflauge pants. His usual black and white shoes become replaces with brown shoes. Rob is the only character who has not sustained any major injuries due to his defensive skills. Personality Nerdiness Rob is deplicted as a huge nerd. He is a former internet troll and often references memes. In the pilot episode, he is seen discussing Super Smash Brother and Pokemon with Liz, claiming that he's always loved Eevee and its evolutions. His love for video games is explored again in ''Power Up, where Uncharted III is revealed to be his favorite video game, much to the disappointment of Liz. He was also excited in every video game he and his friends are transported to, as he's played them all before. Kindness Rob is a very kind teenager and always looks for the best in people. Along with Christian, Rob is one of the nicest characters on the show. He performs a number of kind acts, such as agreeing to stay by Liz's side in House of Fear, or trying to break her out of her depressed state in Healing A Valentine's Heartbreak. Rob also showers Christian with kindness in Broken Spirit in an attempt to return Christian back to normal. In Journey To Ourselves, Rob attempts to comfort Butters about his deepest regret, but fails. Gluttony Rob is depicted to be chocoholic in the series, as he is seen eating chocolate in a lot of episodes. His chocolate addiction is not fully adressed until I Dare You, where Chelsea dares him not to eat chocolate for a week. It is shown in this episode that it is possible for Rob to become mentally insane if he doesn't eat chocolate. In Five Deadly Sins, Rob represents gluttony due to his love for sweets. Chelsea uses Rob's overshadowed gluttony to her advantage, as she purchases a cupcake to attract his attention. He is also seen eating a variety of desserts throughout the episode, such as cookies, cupcakes, brownies and chocolate bars. At the end of the episode, his face becomes a green color, and he runs off to throw up. Guilt In the pilot episode, he was shown to feel regretful after supporting Countless's evidence that he had a "dark past". This is exploited again in the series, where he admits that he used to be a cold-hearted person, which he feels entirely guilty about. After yelling at Liz in The Evil Within, Rob was snapped back to his normal self out of guilt. This guilt is shown for a second time in the next episode, where he nearly cries from all the regret building up inside of him at the beginning of the episode. The guilt is brought back for a third time in Journey To Ourselves, where Rob is shown to once again deeply regret yelling at Liz. He has a hard time fighting that fact that he did truly hurt her, and finally had an emotional break down about it. Corrupt Rob In the episode Opposites Attract, Rob becomes corrupt and turns into the opposite of himself. Corrupt Rob is highly judgemental and very cruel. In addition, he has shown very little care towards Liz, which opposes his usual crush on her. Corrupt Rob is also shown to hate video games, which he normally has a love for. When Christian asks for help to return him and the others back to normal, Corrupt Rob refuses and claims he doesn't care if he stayed corrupt forever. It isn't until Christian and Corrupt Chelsea force he and Corrupt Liz to kiss that he turns back to normal. Corrupt Rob makes his second appearance in The Evil Within when his dark side takes complete control over him. Nothing about him has changed at all. Since Corrupt Rob has complete control over Rob, he is shown to care little about the feelings of the other Gym Buddies, going as far as to angrily yell at Liz and tell her that he's never cared about her. It is after this that Rob regains control of himself. Fears In the episode Time Of Dying, Rob, along with Butters and Liz, knew who Slender Man was. Out of the three, Rob was shown to know the most information about Slender Man. Upon seeing him, Rob's pupils shrunk and he clinged to Liz. Each time he saw Slender Man, he screamed and fled. When Slender Man hypnotized Liz, Rob got defensive and stood in front of her, telling Slender Man "you'd have to get through me if you want Liz!" showing that he was willing to overcome his fear. However, it is also possible that his love for Liz was stronger than his fear for Slender Man. Vaccinations/Shots In the episode House Of Fear, it was revealed Rob's greatest fear is getting a shot at the doctor. His fear was also Liz's fear. Upon seeing the large needle the zombie nurse was going to use on himself and Liz, he clinged to Liz in fear and screamed with her. When questioned by Chelsea why he was still afraid of shots, Rob replied by saying "I once had to get 3 shots at the same time... They had to pin me down to make sure I got the shots... It was awful..." Anger Outbursts Rob rarely expresses anger throughout the series, as it is nearly impossible for him to get angered. Hence being why they are considered "outbursts". The first time Rob has an anger outburst is in the pilot episode, where Countless reveals that "the new kid" (in this case, Rob) has a "dark past". Not wanting people to know about that, Rob gets outraged and raises his voice at Countless. He is prepared to throw himself at Countless, but is quickly teleported away. Rob has another anger outburst in Items of Value, when he discovers Ray had stolen Bear's collar, which has been meaningful to him since Bear died. He demands Ray return the collar, but she refuses, causing him to threaten her. His anger is expressed in a way that had never been shown in the series before, as his anger causes him to punch certain objects in a fit of rage. Canon Future Our Final Goodbyes In Our Final Goodbyes, Rob is the only Physical Fighting Specialist because of the martial arts skills he learned as a child. He is mostly defensive instead of offensive. He is shown to be very protective over Liz in the episode, blaming himself for her broken wrist. Because of his defensive skills, he is the only member of the resistance (who fights) that has no broken bones or scars. When battling Countless, he was shown to be the toughest fighter to go against him, but was eventually defeated. His death in the episode had a huge impact on Liz, which lead her to defeat Countless. He was the last character to come back to life after the defeat of Countless, due to the fact that he was killed by his staff physically instead of magically. Quotes *''"Don't worry, Rob! We'll help you win Liz's heart!" "I-I don't wanna win Liz's heart! You can't prove that!" "Then why are you blushing?" ''- Rob denying his crush on Liz to Butters and Chelsea in The Ultimate Pilot. *''"Shut up! I don't want any of them knowing about that!" "Come now, Robert... You're just making them more curious..." "Well they wouldn't know that there was something wrong with my past if you didn't mention it you asshole!" ''- A rare moment of Rob expressing anger in The Ultimate Pilot. *''"...Christian? Why do you look like an eighteen year old again?" "...Because I am eighteen?" "Fair enough." ''- (Future) Rob to Christian in Bermuda Triangle. *''"Way to break the fourth wall..." ''- (Future) Rob to (Future) Liz in Bermuda Triangle. *''"Ahh! Cooties!" ''- (Young) Rob's reaction to (Young) Liz talking to him in Fictional Memory. *''"...Wow... At first, I thought I was just assuming things, but it turns out I was right. You're just an asshole with no regard for anyone else's feelings but your own. You better not hurt her... Or else." "Or else what?" "Or else I'll make you regret it." ''- Rob confronting Ben in Strep Throat. *''"I don't know, guys... What if she says no? What if she doesn't like me back? What if she stops talking to me?" ''- Rob to Chelsea, Butters and Christian during Gotta Get That Girl. *''"Liz, please... I know the real you is in there somewhere... Please, come back to me... Don't you know this isn't right? The Liz I know would never do this..." ''- Rob trying to unbrainwash Liz in Everything's Under Control. *''"Can't you take a hint? Can't you figure out that I've always found you annoying? I've never liked you. You're just a stupid, dependant blonde girl who can't even understand her own feelings. Who do you like? Me, or that backstabbing boyfriend of yours who treats you like shit? Well, I think the decision has just been made clear for you. Now get out of my face, you disgust me." ''- (Corrupt) Rob to Liz in The Evil Within. *''"W-What did I just do?" "You just broke Liz's heart. Congradulations." "But I didn't mean any of that!" "Well, you better go fix it now, buddy." "What did you think I was gonna do? Skip happily back home?" ''- Rob to Chelsea and Butters after yelling at Liz in The Evil Within. *''"...I can get Liz to forgive me?" "Better than that. I can get Liz to fall deeply in love with you, just like you've always wanted." "I can?! ...Wait, whats the catch?" "No catch. Consider it a gift." ''- Rob and Countless in Everything You've Always Wanted. *''"No! You can't take her! I don't care if you kill me, just don't kill Liz! Please! I'll do anything you want!" ''- Rob to Slender Man in Time Of Dying. *''"Ben made a mistake you know... He threw away his change to spend a lifetime with someone as amazing as you, Liz..." "You don't mean that... You're just saying that to cheer me up..." "Liz, after the past six months we've spent together... in gym, biology, lunch and outside of school, do you really think I'd say something like that and not mean it?" ''- Rob to Liz in Healing a Valentine's Heartbreak. *''"A little friendly rivalry, huh?" "Oh, you know it, Junior!" - Rob and Butters in Who's Got Spirit? *"Chelsea?! What are you doing?! Don't you know you could catch my virus?!" "Ooh, a supposively deadly, highly contagious virus no one's ever heard of, I'm SO scared... Give me a break, Rob..." ''- Rob and Chelsea in The Virus. *''"I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I NEED IT! I NEED THAT DELICIOUS, MOUTH WATERING, AMAZING CHOCOLATE! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"'' - Rob giving up on his side of the bet in I Dare You. *''"You... You took Bear's collar?" "That's right." "You... Bastard! NO ONE steals Bear's collar from me, understand?! You give it back right now or I swear to God I won't hold back on you!!" - Rob getting angry at Countless in Items Of Value. *"Hey Rob, it's Chelsea." "And Butters." "And Christian." "Okay, I get it, you're all calling me at once. What's this about?" "It's about Liz." "Liz? What about her?" "We got good news, buddy! You finally have a chance with her!" "...What's that supposed to mean?" "Ben broke up with her!" "HE DID WHAT?!" - ''Rob learning of Ben and Liz's break up while on the phone with Chelsea, Butters and Christian in Healing A Valentine's Heartbreak. Trivia After the endless Possibillities episode Big Mistake Rob loses all trust in Antonio. Although he never shows it except for in Our Final Goodbyes he is extremely angry and Antonio and never truly forgives him. Gallery Allergies.jpg|Rob's "allergies" Heartbroken Rob.jpg|Rob regaining control of himself after yelling at Liz Rob Winter Apparel.jpg|Rob wearing winter apparel Sad Rob.jpg|Rob feeling sad Surprised Rob.jpg|Rob in shock Gotta Get That Girl.jpg|Rob being sung Gotta Get That Girl to by Christian, Chelsea and Butters. Touching Foreheads.jpg|Liz and Rob touching foreheads. Intertwining fingers.jpg|Rob entwining fingers with Liz NerdShipping Moment.jpg|Rob smiling as Liz rests her head on his shoulder. Cheek Kiss.jpg|Rob blushes as Liz kisses his cheek for the first time. Category:Characters Category:Males